jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Volt Bike
Overview The Volt Bike is a vehicle that was released in the 2017 Winter Update, along with the McLaren and the ATV. The Volt Bike is the second $1,000,000 car added in the game. It is also the third fastest vehicle in the game, only behind the Torpedo and the Bugatti. The Volt Bike has greater acceleration than the Torpedo and a lot better handling at top speeds. The Volt Bike spawns at the 1M Dealership. The Volt Bike ties with the Monster Truck and the BlackHawk for being the most expensive vehicle in the game. The Volt Bike was first introduced in asimo3089 and badcc's game Volt. Gallery F490629432b9b261a03100375402ebbb-png.jpg|The front of the Volt Bike. Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 5.54.38 PM.png|The rear of the Volt Bike. Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 5.54.20 PM.png|The left side of the Volt Bike. Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 5.54.29 PM.png|The right side of the Volt Bike. Screen Shot 2018-06-15 at 4.58.18 PM.png|The top view of the Volt Bike. Trivia * The Volt Bike was inspired by asimo3089 and badcc's other game, "Volt," only this has a newer design. * The Volt Bike is the only land vehicle in the game with no Engine upgrades even if you own the Level 5 Engine making it second fastest from the start however its top speed can be beaten by a Torpedo. * It is the fastest 'STOCK '''vehicle. * Many players during the 2017 Winter Update nicknamed the Volt Bike the "Tron Bike", as asimo3089 and badcc's game "Volt" and the Volt Bike were based off the science fiction movie "Tron". More specifically, the bike design was actually based off of the Lightcycle in "Tron: Legacy". * The Volt Bike has the smallest tire popping hitbox in the game making it hard to shoot its tires. Also, the Volt Bike does not slow down a lot when its tires are popped, unlike other vehicles. * The Volt Bike leaves a trail behind that is the same color as your body color. * The Volt Bike can fit inside the Bank through the side door. * The Volt Bike and the UFO are the only vehicles in the game that have a neon design. * The trail behind the Volt Bike often will glitch certain mobile players and low-end computer users. * The GUI that shows when you go to buy the Volt Bike just says "Volt", meaning the technical name for it is just "Volt". * Drifting doesn't work on the Volt Bike, even though the prompt shows. * Before the 2018 Winter Update, the Volt Bike hovered off the ground. * As of the Winter Update 2018, the Volt Bike no longer hovers over the ground. This is to fix the issue of this vehicle flying around the map on slower computers and or internet. * The Volt Bike tends to get stuck on the side of buildings when going at a medium-fast speed. * When not moving, the Volt Bike's steering is reversed. If you try to turn left, the vehicle will turn clockwise, and vice versa. It is unknown why this happens, and the steering can be glitchy if you are barely moving. * This is the only land vehicle without a licence plate. * The Volt Bike sometimes starts driving on its own when a player enters the seat. However, if the player presses any directional keys, the player will be able to control the Volt Bike again. * If it's near a mountain or hilly area such as the Museum road, the Volt Bike would be able to climb it with a bit of maneuvering. * The Volt bike used to have the best brakes in the game. Due to the new chassis added in the 2018 Winter Update, the Volt Bike now has the worst brakes in the game. * The Volt Bike is often mistaken to be the fastest vehicle in the game, as it has the second best acceleration, making it ''seem faster. Category:Vehicles Category:1 Million Dollar Vehicles Category:Bikes